


Baby when the lights go out

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секс - это грязное дело. <br/>Любовь - чиста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby when the lights go out

**Author's Note:**

> Собственно, арка со сменой пола. (Сого стал Соко, а вот Шинпачи остался мужчиной :D)

_Baby when the lights go out_

_I need you_

 

Это было ужасно глупой идеей. Сейчас Шинпачи еще меньше верится, что он сможет, как выражается Ямазаки, теперь Сагаруко, “подцепить” кого-нибудь. В клубе душно и мечущаяся по толпе световая музыка вызывает у Шинпачи лишь приступ головной боли. Впрочем, как и обычная музыка, слишком громкая, неприятно пронизывающая все тело. Впрочем, как и вся его жизнь.   
Больше всего хочется вернуться домой, в Ерозую, поругаться и посмеяться с Кагурой и Гин-саном, но Кагура уехала неизвестно куда на Садахару, а Гин-сан слишком занят, рассматривая свое декольте. Сагаруко подталкивает его в спину, и пути назад нет, они вливаются в толпу, и Шинпачи, наконец, замечает, что вечеринка не обычная, а костюмированная. По крайней мере, часть присутствующих в различных масках. Они совершенно разные - от маски гориллы, до классических японских масок.   
Мелодия сменяется, биты усиливаются и прошивают тело сильнее, головная боль усиливается, и Шинпачи едва сдерживается, желание уйти слишком сильно, не сильно ему и хочется знакомиться с кем-то, но он обещал Сагаруко. Шинпачи дает себе полчаса и решает потом уйти и никогда никому не верить, что это может быть весело.  
Он пытается протиснуться к барной стойке и случайно натыкается на девушку. Ее светлые волосы лезут ему в рот и он пытается аккуратно отодвинуть ее от себя, проблема в том, что толпа напирает со всех сторон и отодвигать и отодвигаться, собственно, некуда. Девушка разворачивается (он все еще автоматически держит ее за плечи) и улыбается ему ярким красным ртом. На ней белая маска волка с красными узорами, и яркая жалящая улыбка тонких губ ужасающе сочетаются. И, кажется, у Шинпачи начинаются зрительные галлюцинации, потому что глаза девушки в прорезях маски кажутся винного цвета. Это пугает и завораживает, он не знает, что больше. Девушка ничего не говорит, но и не уходит, просто смотрит на него и улыбается. Шинпачи вспоминает, что ему советовала Ямазаки, и под истерический внутренний голос, переходящий на ультразвук в непрерывном: “Чтотыделаешьидиотперестаньнемеденноэтонесработаетнесработаетнесработает”, склоняется и целует ее. Это неудобно, острый край маски царапает Шинпачи щеку, места все так же нет, но это не важно, потому что девушка чуть склоняет голову и отвечает на поцелуй. Они целуются практически невинно, но в последний момент девушка с силой кусает его за нижнюю губу и отстраняется. И, так же, не произнеся ни слова (хотя вряд ли Шинпачи что-нибудь услышал из-за орущей музыки), берет его за руку и куда-то ведет. Толпа перед ними как будто расступается и Шинпачи, рассматривая узкую спину в белом коротком кимоно, подпоясанным алым оби, пытается думать. Он пытается понять хоть что-нибудь, но в голове пустота, нарушаемая только тяжелым битом.   
Они заходят в какую-то неприметную дверцу, музыка становится тише, а воздуха больше и в голове у Шинпачи немного проясняется. Они уже поднимаются по лестнице, когда он наконец-то находит силы спросить:  
\- Подожди, как тебя зовут?  
Девушка останавливается, она стоит на ступеньку выше Шинпачи, и они одного роста, но освещение плохое и ее глаза не видны, только улыбка с немного смазавшейся помадой все такая же жалящая.   
\- Какая тебе разница? - она придвигается и целует его, и Шинпачи думает, действительно, какая разница-то.   
Больше он ничего не произносит, пока они не доходят до маленькой комнаты. Там темно, свет уличной иллюминации проникает только узкой полоской между плотно задернутых штор, и Шинпачи на секунду теряет ориентацию в пространстве, когда она заводит его в комнату и толкает на кровать.   
И садится сверху. Шинпачи на секунду замыкает. Он понимал, куда и зачем она его ведет, но теперь, когда он настолько близко к настоящей девушке, он не может осознать реальность происходящего. Она нетерпеливо выдыхает, ерзает у него на коленях и внезапно аккуратно снимает с него очки, кладя их на тумбочку. И накидывается на него, другого слова Шинпачи найти не может.Маска быстро слетает и падает на пол под ее напором. Она кусает, целует, все одновременно, он чувствует ее улыбку на своей коже, перед тем, как она оставляет засос на его шее. И немного приходит в себя, проводя руками но ее бедрам. Кожа между резинкой чулок и кимоно просто обжигает, особенно на контрасте с холодным шелком кимоно. Он разводит полы и поднимается выше, девушка стонет и коротко дрожит, прижимаясь к нему ближе. Шинпачи с усилием отрывается от горячей кожи, руки дрожат, и он пытается развязать оби. Наконец-то это ему удается, он откидывает куда-то пояс и снимает с нее кимоно. Кожа ее такая белая даже в темноте комнаты и Шинпачи прижимается губами к ее ключице, одновременно пытаясь нащупать застежку бюсгальтера, она что-то неразборчиво стонет и прогибается в спине, подставляясь под поцелуи. Застежка наконец-то, поддается и Шинпачи сжимает в руке маленькую грудь. Он целует, лижет, одурманенный запахом и вкусом ее кожи. Когда он прикусывает и тянет сосок, она тихо вскрикивает и с силой тянет его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову и снова впивается в его губы. Они целуются, но больше это похоже на обмен укусами, Шинпачи чувствует вкус крови, и он не уверен, чья она. Девушка стаскивает с него рубашку и вцепляется в его спину ногтями, оставляя чувствительные царапины. Это действительно больно, но это еще больше возбуждает. Шинпачи мельком думает, что его сейчас что угодно возбудит.   
Придерживая одной рукой за талию, другой он проводит ее по промежности, раз другой. Девушка отрывается от его губ и тихо стонет. Утыкается лбом ему в лоб и внимательно смотрит на него. Темно, к тому же Шинпачи без очков, так что он очень плохо видит, но замирает и несколько секунд они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Шинпачи медленно засовывает руку ей в трусы. Это немного неудобно, запястье неловко выворачивается, но все это стоит мелкой дрожи, которой трясет девушку, когда он двигает пальцами. Она оказывается неожиданно узкой, и не то чтобы Шинпачи что-то думал, но он надеялся, что хоть кто-нибудь из них не девственник.   
Он увлекается, но в какой-то момент она крепко хватает его за запястье, вскакивает, снимает предпоследнюю деталь гардероба, оставаясь только в чулках, берет что-то с тумбочки и возвращается к нему.   
Она тянется к его ширинке и Шинпачи видит в ее руках маленький квадратик фольги.   
\- Нет, - он перехватывает ее запястье, останавливая.  
Ему хочется, господи, как же ему хочется, но судя по тому, как нервно она дергается, когда он останавливает ее руку, у них обоих совсем нет такого опыта, и больше всего Шинпачи боится навредить ей.  
\- Ты слишком… - он заминается, произнести вслух слишком стыдно, даже думать об этом стыдно, но он находит в себе силы. - Узкая.  
\- Что? - слишком темно, чтобы быть уверенным, что ему не показалось, что девушка покраснела. - Заткнись.  
Она сердито вырывает руку и снова тянется к его ширинке, но Шинпачи держит обе ее руки и повторяет более упрямо:  
\- Нет, мы не будем это делать… сейчас, - он физически чувсвует, как горят его щеки, но сдаваться не намерен.  
Девушка пытается вырваться, но он перехватывает ее запястья поудобнее и переворачивается так, чтобы оказаться сверху. Одну руку он отпускает и немедленно получает чувствительный толчок в плечо.   
\- Отпусти меня, - шипит она, но Шинпачи только улыбается и целует ее.   
В ответ она кусает его, он терпит, пока она практически грызет его губы и осторожно трогает лобок, опускается ниже, ведет пальцами и внимательно смотрит за реакцией. Скоро она начинает практически выть, он бы улыбнулся, но ему самому хочется выть от нее, так что Шинпачи вбирает в рот сосок и еще ускоряет движение пальцев. Вскоре она вскрикивает особенно громко и застывает. Он еще немного двигает пальцами, даря остатки удовольствия, как она оживает, заставляет перевернуться и снова оседлывает его.  
Шинпачи много не нужно, несколько движений - и он кончает, сжимая руки до кровавых лунок на ладони. Она все еще сидит на нем, задумчиво рассматривая испачканную руку, потом, видимо, что-то для себя решив, вытирает ее о штанину и стаскивает штаны.   
Шинпачи все еще лежит, оглушеннный, не в силах поверить, что у него только что был секс, с живым человеком, с девушкой. Что он делал, и где побывали его пальцы. Он немного краснеет, но опустошен настолько, что сил смутиться толком нет.  
Тем временем, девушка накрывает их одеялом и сворачивается на своей половине кровати. Шинпачи медленно поворачивается, смотрит на выступающие позвонки и приобнимает ее.  
\- Так все-таки, как тебя зовут? - спрашивает он, зевая.  
\- Соко, меня зовут Соко, придурок, - ворчливо отзывается она, но руку не скидывает.  
В голове Шинпачи вертится какое-то похожее имя, что-то такое он определенно уже слышал, но спать хочется слишком сильно, и он решает отложить это на завтра. Едва слышная здесь клубная музыка отдается в его сердце легким гулом.


End file.
